Larry in wonderland!
by steam-panda
Summary: larry in wonderland: a larry stylinsonn / loury fic!cboy x boy, gay love! M for future chapters. harry finds himself in a wonderland following a white rabbit and a blue boy!
1. Chapter 1: falling down the rabbit hole!

_He thrust deep into the younger boy. It was a weird sensation for him to be on bottom. Harry came too quickly for his liking͵ Louis soon followed. "I love you. "They repeated to each other until they fell asleep in each other's arms._

Harry smiled at what he had written. Posting it and saving in his private file. Larry was amazing and he loved writing it͵ yet the Cheshire lad still wanted more

Halloween was coming and he had no idea for his fic. His curls' lay gently against his forehead. He had shower and published his fic͵ in five minutes the van would come take him to the radio station.

"HARRY͵ the vans here. "He hears Louis shout͵ just his voice made harry hot. He hurried to the van sitting between nialler and Lou.

"For Halloween leys all goes as characters to Alice in wonder land. "I can be the white rabbit͵ zayn the hair͵ Liam the hatter͵ Harry as the Cheshire cat and Louis….. Alice? "

Harry giggles "I love cats and I'm from Cheshire. So I'm in. "he then turned to face boo bear. "How about you. Lou͵ ready to be our Alice. El can be the queen of hearts! "I say proudly. Everyone giggles even Louis. He then nods at the boys in agreement.

The radio goes quickly͵ there then driven to a costume shop to buy ours Halloween costumes. Harry grabs the Cheshire cat outfit and he buys it. He follows Lou to find the perfect Alice. Then they found it aqua blue blazer, aqua waistcoat͵ aqua shorts͵ white top, knee high white socks͵ black toms and black headphones to play as Alice's headband. Liam found his͵ as did nialler and zayn. They left smiling͵ harry couldn't help but want to wear them right this sec͵ but that was for tomorrow.

Harry woke in a hotel room in Dundee͵ Scotland. It's where they had been touring over the holidays. Louis slept on the other side of the bed, half hanging off provoking Harry's next move. Harry crawls over to him and flung him fully on the bed. Lou sat up confused͵ then both boys burst out laughing. Niall opens the door staring at the two boys, one on the floor only in his boxers and the other on the bed in his laughing in a way that makes his sides ache.

Harry got dressed in his costume a purple and pink stripped theme running through it. He placed the cute ears in his curls letting the band disappear under the mass of hair͵ he had purple skinny jeans on͵ a pink turtle neck top and a tail hung on his hips seductively He put on purple converse and a stripped blazer. He then sat to let Lou come in and draw his face.

I would seem stupid to dress up, to most people not harry, but the interviewer said she had to have them in there Halloween costume He thought it was cute and couldn't wait, yet he still wondered why Nialler picked Alice in wonderland?

His thought where interrupted by the door opening, and they most amazingly beautiful sight he had ever seen. Before him stood a boy with the pinkest softest blush possible, his features childlike with the way his headphones pushed his hair back, the knee high socks making his legs look long and his short made that ass even sexier. He looks like a hot 16 year old boy, dressed like a 10 year old. It turned harry on quiet a bit, even if he didn't want to think about it or admitted it, it was so fit to see him look so vulnerable.

Lou looked harry up and down, making a pleased smile grace his lips, hiding an excitement that harry couldn't really place. "Well do my makeup then, don't just stand there!" harry says with a fun tone to his voice. He had got Lou to do his make up as zayn was doing Liam and Niall (bad wording harry thought, I hate my dirty brain), that left Lou the second best at looks to help him. Harry face was lifted to look lou in the eyes as he bent over harry applying the makeup, a nose, whiskers, a little this and that, they were done, in case you were wondering they did this themselves instead of hiring people as the boys said it was like old times, childhood memories, it made them smile!

Lou was done and he and Hazza got in the van with the other boys, they all looked amazing!

The interview went quickly, the last question harry remembers is "why the Cheshire cat harry?" the girl was young and smiley, she flirted freely with Liam letting her body move into his space. Harry smiled at her, letting the smile split his face, making him actually resemble the Cheshire cat.

"Niall wanted to do Alice in wonderland, I love cats with all my heart and I'm from Cheshire it's just like it was made for me really." He finishes rubbing his neck softly and pulling his lip between his teeth to feel the comforting plump skin in his mouth. Even after being 'famous' for so long, his nervous and insecurity eat at him softly and he would never tell the boys because he knew they would worry. He hated to see Liam and zayn worry, it brought him to tear when Nialler was worried and crushed his heart till it was just dust whenever Lou felt pained over him! He loved the boys like they were his brothers and he loved Lou, so much it hurt just to see a tiny fake smile brush his amazing features!

They were getting into the van to leave when harry felt a little sick, he felt dizzy and sick! He told the boys and Lou sat with his arms around Hazza all the boys looking at him as they drove in the van, they looked so worried…. That's all harry remembered as he fainted ,hitting his head into Lou's lap as, the van stopped, one of the security guard's ruched in to check on harry. Lou cried against Harry's torso, he wouldn't let go and Louis was helped in to the ambulance next to harry as they speed to hospital, but in Harrys head he was just waking up.

Harry's pov:

I woke up my ears twitched, I sorted my close sitting up from the spot on the ground where I lay, my tail stretched its self-straight as I arched my back cracking my bones. Wait?! Why was I on the ground, in a forest, with cat ears and a tail! My tail swayed as I wanted it, I controlled the ears flicking them and as a gust of wind pasted I felt it on my… WHISKERS?

It's not a costume, I repeated to myself a few times, IM THE REAL CHESIRE CAT! I heard a noise and without thinking about it I found myself sitting on a tree branch, my whole body invisible. Then I noticed the noise was caused by the close figure with long white ears, a bushy tail, a white suite and an Irish accent witch carried his foul langue heavily in the air. "Fuck, I'm late. It's such an important date, those bags of cunts made me late. THAT FUCKING SHITE TEA PARTY!" the rabbit grumble and shouted. "All the food sucked, I need some wonandos!" now I could see the face of the boy I knew it was Niall, his costume also seemed to have somehow become reality. I strode in front of his path revelling my hands first holding them out as in a motion to stop. Then I appeared before him. "FUCK, CHESIRE! You scared the shite out of me, move I'm late again." He said angrily. "Hatter and hair can kiss my ass, next time they want me over for tea." He grumbles slowly.

"Which way to the party?" I said, like word vomit.

"Same way as always, backwards and up." He stated plainly, whilst pointing west. For some reason I knew he was pointing the right way.

"See yah!" I said grinning and running in that direction as the white rabbit kept going, then I heard it.

"White rabbit, hey wait!" I heard Louis voice cry, I spun round to see a quick flash of brown hair following the direction the rabbit went. I wanted to run and find my best friend but I knew that I better get more info first. So to the wisest, even here I bet that's Liam. I bet zayn also has something comforting to add, that's just him all over.

I followed the path to a great garden of lovely flowers, in the middle sat a long table decorated with streamers and silly foam, every seat loaded with a neurf gun, every seat set with plates and a small train running food around the whole table so you could get to it.

He heard a laugh from the end of the table. He saw two brown ears and a hat sticking up from the chairs. "Why would you swap a switch for a swatch, that's horrific if you depend on me!" he heard someone shout… what were they talking about!

"zay.. Hair and hatter, I assume?!" I say softly as I stand in front of the two boys.

"You assume correctly, but with lack of info you lose 10 points." Liam says swivelling his chair, as zayn placed a cup on his head and drank tea from a tiny top hat.

"That gives you 10000 points, you are a winner!" zayn shouts.

"What do I win?" I ask playing along. Hey I was a disappearing cat, chasing a cross dresser

Who's chasing a white rabbit version of nialler, couldn't say this surprised me.

"3 wishes." Liam and zayn say at the same time, smiling as if they were high.

"Wish one, you tell me the correct answer to any question I may ask!" I say sternly "wish two, you stay with me until I return to my home and wish three, you help me find Alice no matter the cost."

"Ok!" they both say. Slipping the table cover, somehow making all the food diaper and now a table sat empty with just a cover on it. The chairs seemed to have disappeared as I turned back to the boys and when I turned back to the table it was gone. I stood staring… this must be a dream!

"Come on then!" they both shout standing at the gates to the garden, zayn with a satchel now over his body and Liam with a rucksack on his back. Now I could see them better I realised there outfits. Liam stood in a suit, painted and splash with colourful dyes, a tall hat upon his head matching except it had a joker card sitting in the tight green ribbon rapped around the base of the hat and he had a green belt to match. Zayn stood in brown skinny jeans, a brown waistcoat, with brown long ears and a fluffy tail. He also had a white shirt on under the waist coat so similar to the one nialler wore with his suit.

Then we set off, turning paths and spotting odd creatures. I then decided this would be a good time for questions as we travelled to find our missing band mates, our best friends. My one true love, my boo bear!

This was going to be one heck of an, Adventure. I couldn't wait!


	2. chapter 2: ALICE!

**CHAPTER 2: (sorry for spelling mistakes, my word is evil!)**

**larry, alice in wonderland spoof. i dont own one direction or alice in wonderland!**

Questions I had asked so far,

Q: wheres alice?

A: with the white rabbit.

Q: wheres the white rabbit?

A: going to meet the queen.

Q: wheres the queen?

A: at her palace.

Q: whos the queen?

A: shes the queen of hearts.

Q: yes, but who is she, like your zayn and your liam, the white rabbit is niall e.t.c. so who is she?

A: what are you talking about, we are us and she is she, our queen. Sort of..

Q: why sort of?

A: we don't like her, shes mean, but we don't care as long as we have our partys!

That's when zayn grabbed my arm pulling me towards a gigantic mushroom, a big purple one with blue spots. "oh hes here, and we can get some help from him." Zayn says smiling at the figure above the mushroom.

"yeah!" liam smiled at me"butterfly! HEY CATAPILLAR!" liam smiled at the last name, making me think he used it to tese him.

The boy shouted getting the figures attention, it was so weird. A man with buttiful butterfly wings rapped around him making him look like a catapillar, he look scarily like josh! "you should know by now im much more then a catapillar!" it even sounded like josh, it then turned to me. "you wish too see alice?"

"yes.." i answered.

"answer this riddle you will then gain your wish. The answer is lieing below this shroom and you have until my blue puff of smoke fades. I have a face but can not speack, I have to hands but can not reach. I know numbers but I don't think, what am i?"

ifrantically searched, finding an old pocket whatch as i go, I throw it to the butterfly. " you are smart, now come sit behind my wings our guest will be here soon!"

With that the me, hare and hatter…. No! I will not get caught in this. Me, Zayn and LIAM, sat behind his gracel wings as we heard heavy breath and running. "Who are you?" asks a famillar voice, lous voice. I peck out from the wings to sees lous lovely fluched face.

"im the butterfly, and you are alice." Josh stated, yes I said josh!

"more like a catapiller accoerding to the story tale.. plus my names LOUIS na

Ot alice!" finally someone who remembers there name, relief filled me at that thought.

"it dosnt matter who you are it only matters who you follow, the white rabbit is close. I will help you find him by giving you a group of helpers." Josh says leaning back a puff of pink smoke in the air.

"oh god, not those tea party plonkers!" lou groans.

"hey that's mean and we brought a kitty!" liams says as he pulls me from behind the wings.

"yeah, meanie!" zayn saysfixing his hair as he appears.

"HAZZA!" liy shouts exited lauching to hug me then stopping. "wait don't tell me it scheaire not haz.."

"Lou of course its haz, I don't know whats wrong with these guys thoe!" I say siling atleast lou is still lou. He smiles at my words making butterflys erupt in my tummy.

"THANK GOD, im not the only one with some sense here. I missed yah hazza, babes!"he says hugging me tightly.

"yeah me to." I say "this isn't a dream is it, I know a dream and this is different"

"yeah ive got the same feeling, the last thing I rembered you fainted and I screamed out to you.." lou says his face falling. "plus you cant falls into someone else's dream, you cant SHARE a dream… so what is this."

"its wonderland, and you got her through the hole." Liam and zayn say slaping each other in some sort of game.

"Wait like a blackhole, is this a different dimension?" lou says looking very skeptical.

"no, your two minds have come together to teach you something. Its like reading the others mind but you view it as astory in your heads. You are building a world in your minds together, so the motre you work together the quicker you find what you need and leave." Says the butterfly.

"why did we make the Caterpillar a butterfly and josh?" lou asks.

"because like nialler he jump so high he sort of flys and cause hes often layed back like the Caterpillar dude." I say as if its normal,once I registered what I said I realized I must know more then I think.

"yeah" lou says and I feel my tail loosen. I tug and it comes off.

"what the?" I exclaim shocked.

"you worked together, so reality is coming back to you." Josh coutined, yes josh that butterfly thing is starting to annoy me.

"OK, lets go get nialler and meet this red queen, I wonder who it is." lou says smirking and grabbing my hand to drag me down a path. Zayn and liam follow. This could get good, and I really cant wait. I take a tight hold on lous hand and follow him on our journey through wonderland. what could happen next, I cant wait to see!


	3. Chapter 3: The Red Castle

Chapter 3,

Harrys Pov:

"JESUS CHRIST, THAT PLACE IS HUGE!" I breath out as we face a giant castle, it's really huge.

"HOLY FUCKER, YER RIGHT!" Louis yells from behind me, face scrunched as he takes in the view.

"LANGUAGE!" Liam and Zayn scream at once, slapping Louis on each his shoulders. I stifle a laugh as I see it, I smile as I see Louis pout and strut ahead of us. He walks through the big gates just as I'm catching up with him, there are hands pulling him by the shoulder. I pick up speed and slap the hands from Louis; I grab Louis in my arms and drag him back out the gate. I look back at where we came from to see two men, dressed in suits with card symbols and numbers on them.

"S-shit, what a-are they?" Louis asks from the ground, feeling dizzy from his attack.

"There her bodyguards, her playing cards." Liam and zayn say in unison that was getting creepy for Hazza and Lou. "We have to get past them to get to her, and then from her we find the rabbit." They both say flinging there arms around, Louis stands and stares at them. Liam smiles at Louis, Louis walks to the gate and stops just outside.

"Open sesame!" he screams, the cards laugh and stand taller.

"That won't work Louis." I say walking behind him; I smirk as I scope the area. "But I know what will." I run to the other side of the gates where it turns into wall, I place my foot in a broken gap and shove my weight up. I sit on the top of the wall and smirk down at Louis who is now standing there; I lean over to see there are no guards at this part. Liam and zayn run to stand next to Louis, without a word they join me on the top of the wall. Louis smirks up at us and extended his hand to me, I smirk and take it pulling him up the wall. He falls into my lap as I pull him up, we sit blushing for a moment till we hear a whistle and look down the other side of the wall.

"Come on," Liam says smirking, standing now in a lush castle garden.

"Slow pokes." Zayn finishes for him. I turn back to Louis and realise there's a confused look on his face; I notice he's touching his hair.

"What's wrong?" I ask concern in my voice and my face furrowed.

"When I woke up my hair was blond, but it just changed back to brown… maybe were near the answer like what happened with your tail!" Louis squeals, I look him up and down too see another differences, his black toms are blue pull ons and his neck is cover by a blue chocker. "I guess next is your hair and ears?" Louis says, snapping m out of my daydream.

"What's wrong with my hair?" I ask, eyeing his features as a small smirk flutters on his lips.

"Hazza, its bright pink with purple tips, how didn't you notice?!" Louis laughs out almost falling off the wall. "come on let's go!" he shouts as he jumps off the wall, I follow him down, we now stand in the middle of an amazing garden. The roses on the trees are a bright white and there are purple shell shaped flowers on the borders, they are amazingly bright. I hear a soft laugh that I rember from radio, I turn to see the rest of my little group staring at something.

"Tweedles' how are you?" shouts zayn as he runs to hug two men, they both look an awful lot like Nick Grimmshaw. "Dee, Dum meet Alice!" Liam points to Louis.

"Oh, so nicks Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum… Dum's right." Louis says, he huffs the last bit under his breath and walks over to the twins. "Why are you in the castle gardens? Oh, do you know a way inside?"

"We're here for the red roses that are white until painted, if we paint then white then never red roses they will be." Tweedle Dee… or Dum, I have no idea, anyway one of them said it.

The other one replied with "To answer your second question the answer is yes, but only if we know what you think we should and you are ready to know more, helping us think less."

"Ok, whatever, can you please just lead us inside?" Louis says the annoyance evident in his voice.

"Ok." They both reply at the same time, if they keep going like zayn and Liam did it's gonna get creepy, why is everyone here so connected to someone. Maybe that my way out, my connection with Louis.

Louis pov: (omg, for once it's not harry, even if it is short.)

The creepy grimy twins lead us into the main hall, in front of us sat the queen.

My body froze, my mind went blank and a lump rises in my throat as I looked at the person before me.

"Eleanor?!"


End file.
